


this is the Christmas where we make it all right

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: Пусть Тецуро и скрывал праздничный ажиотаж от чужаков под лёгким налётом саркастичности, хотелось радоваться самому, радовать других и немного сходить с ума. А сейчас он забыл, как это чувствовать. А сейчас — потерялось.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	this is the Christmas where we make it all right

**Author's Note:**

> Перенесено с https://ficbook.net/readfic/8890455, это мой профиль, с которого я переезжаю сюда.

Тецуро крепко заразился осенью, а декабрь уже расцветает яркими огнями. На каждом шагу поджидают ели, украшенные любой странной мишурой, которая только может прийти в голову, шапки Санты мелькают тут и там, а парочки с энтузиазмом планируют безумно романтичные свидания в KFC. Люди на улицах, сливаясь в бесконечном потоке пешеходов, улыбаются и смеются теперь будто бы чаще и иногда вдруг замирают в общем ожидании. Ожидании чего?

Тецуро помнит, как ему даже в прошлом, кажется, году казалось, что вот копится и копится весь декабрь, а потом, в конце, случится чудо. Вроде просто по непонятной и глупой традиции всё вокруг покрывалось красками посреди обыденности. В воздухе витало, независимо от погоды, особое тепло, которое ни с чем не спутаешь. Пусть Тецуро и скрывал праздничный ажиотаж от чужаков под лёгким налётом саркастичности, хотелось радоваться самому, радовать других и немного сходить с ума. А сейчас он забыл, как это чувствовать. А сейчас — потерялось.

А сейчас он пятый раз перевешивает гирлянды в комнате по велению неожиданного приступа перфекционизма и понимает, что делает что-то не так.

Логично предположить вполне очевидное: Тецуро был ребёнком, а для детей Рождество является синонимом волшебства и многочисленных подарков. Теперь же он перешёл в ту возрастную категорию, которой от этого праздника принято ждать не жутковато хохочущего бородача в красном, а поиска истинной и светлой любви — как максимум. Здравого равнодушия — как минимум.

Тецуро так не играет: он снова пытается ухватить за хвост заполняющий изнутри радостный энтузиазм, устанавливая на телефон дурацкие и сильно сокращающие время работы батареи шевелящиеся обои и слушая вместо привычного металла рождественские песенки. Даже купил адвент-календарь и повесил на стенку. (Шоколад, правда, оказался слишком хорошим, потому теперь календарь — просто пустая картонка с дырками). Иными словами, удаётся, вот загвоздка, ну не слишком хорошо.

**Я:** хей, как праздничное настроение?

Вопрос, на самом деле, риторический. Бокуто уже предлагал ему забрать парочку уродливых рождественских свитшотов. (Он ужасался и клялся, что понятия не имеет, откуда их столько взялось, наверняка подкинули). И уже рассчитал (как бы чужеродно это слово не звучало в его адрес) бюджет на дегустацию сезонного меню «везде». (Чем «везде» ограничено не уточнялось). Да и вообще кто, как не вечный, если не нагрянет депрессия, позитив, сможет дать совет.

**Совень:** хей  
 **Совень:** отлично как и всегда  
 **Совень:** но не разрешают украсить спортзал представляешь ((  
 **Совень:** мы обречены на отсутствие подарков!!!  
 **Совень:** (шучу я верю в лучшее)

И Бокуто, как и ожидалось, полон энергии. Только бы не попытался прийти на тренировку, завернувшись в мишуру, чтобы послужить украшением зала самостоятельно. (Сияющий ас, так сказать).

**Я:** понятно все с тобой…

**Совень:** а что-то не так???  
 **Совень:** вам тоже не разрешили?  
 **Совень:** у тебя развилась аллергия на горячий шоколад?  
 **Совень:** ТЫ НЕ НАПИСАЛ ПИСЬМО САНТЕ???

Тецуро, кажется, далеко не всё знает о своём лучшем друге.

**Я:** …ты до сих пор пишешь письма санте?

**Совень:** ок на самом деле нет

Тецуро облегчённо вздыхает…

**Совень:** сдерживаюсь, но с трудом

…И тут же закатывает глаза. Впрочем, ничего нового.

**Совень:** так что случилось

**Я:** да вот у меня как-то не очень с этим настроением

**Совень:** НИ СЛОВА БОЛЬШЕ  
 **Совень:** на нашем обычном месте через час и я там останусь пока ты не придёшь знай

Тецуро уверен, что Бокуто совсем не шутит. И не хочет отвечать перед командой Фукуродани за измотанного и промокшего капитана. (Который уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы отвечать за свои решения, но нет). Потому с обречённым видом выбирается из завалов украшений, так и не нашедших своё идеально сбалансированное место, смотрит на единственную гордо висящую над рабочим столом снежинку и тянется за зонтиком.

***

Бокуто опаздывает на десять минут. Тецуро уже собирается позвонить, чтобы узнать, не нашёлся ли по пути ларёк с непонятными бесполезными штуками и километровой очередью и «прости, но мне они ОПРЕДЕЛЁННО ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНЫ, я просто потерял голову, я плохой друг, УЖАСНЫЙ». (Тецуро рассматривает эту теорию не на пустом месте. Так происходило минимум на трёх фестивалях: свистящие птички — не считая шума, самое невинное, сахарная вата в соусе чили — Бокуто чуть не умер, плюшевые пижамы в виде омаров — Бокуто до сих пор ходит в ней дома, единственный плюс — оно мягонькое). Изобретательность производителей и настойчивость рекламщиков вполне могут сотворить самый настоящий кошмар перед Рождеством, Тецуро даже не сомневается.

А потом в него с разбегу врезается Бокуто, у которого из странной атрибутики только давно ставший привычным рюкзак, изображающий голову совы. Телефон лишь чудом не отправляется на встречу с асфальтом.

— Прости! — восклицает Бокуто, переведя дыхание. — Ты долго ждал?

— Не особо, — решает не расстраивать его Тецуро. — Что случилось?

— Я зашёл вернуть Акааши конспекты, на секунду буквально, а его мама посчитала своим долгом нагрузить меня всяким печеньем. Хочешь печенье?

Бокуто вытаскивает из рюкзака несколько небольших пакетов и машет ими у Тецуро прямо перед носом. По этой причине он умудряется оценить ароматические свойства. Ему нравится.

— Печенье хочу, — соглашается Тецуро. — Как математика?

Судя по тому, что Бокуто одалживал конспекты второго года обучения, чтобы очень вовремя закрепить материал, дела не очень. Однако уточнить на случай чуда всё-таки стоило.

— Я так и не понял, как Акааши рисует интегралы, — с восхищением отмечает он. — Но смысл, кажется, вспомнил. Может теперь что-нибудь и получится.

Тецуро тоже хочется верить в лучшее. Вот только Бокуто сорвался с места и не дав вставить и слова назначил встречу, хотя мог бы заниматься грудой более важных заданий. (Тецуро, собственно, вообще ёлку наряжал, не ему судить, так что и чёрт с ними).

— Но вообще давай не будем о плохом! — предупреждает Бокуто. — У тебя и так настроения праздничного нет.

Тецуро решает опустить упоминание факта, что, зато, у него есть шансы неплохо сдать математику. В отличие от кое-кого. И кивает.

— Готов поспорить, у тебя в комплекте с настроением имеется и план, как им поделиться.

— Даже несколько, — подтверждает Бокуто с нескрываемой гордостью. — Поэтому расскажи сначала о подробностях, чтобы я выявил конкретные симптомы.

Умные слова явно не соответствуют тематике разговора. Как и погода, которая не думает улучшаться.

— Предлагаю для начала куда-нибудь переместится, — отмечает Тецуро. — Дождь, видишь ли.

Вполне возможно, Бокуто ничего не видит из-за залепивших глаза мокрых прядей волос. Капюшон у него, вероятно, слетел где-нибудь по дороге, и теперь причёска с каждой минутой превращается в нечто более и более увлекательное. Бокуто заговорщицки подмигивает и умудряется выглядеть почти что умилительно.

— Да, это тоже часть плана, — объясняет он. — Тут неподалёку открыли новый Старбакс. Плюсик к праздничности!

Плюсик ли, минусик ли, но пряничный латте хорош при любых обстоятельствах.

— Надеюсь, это вписывается в твой бюджет, — ухмыляется Тецуро.

— Куроо, ты важнее бюджета.

По странному выражению лица Бокуто создаётся впечатление, что бюджет и так успел погибнуть смертью храбрых. Тецуро в принципе не сомневался, но и не осуждает. И старается вздохнуть как можно драматичнее.

— Мне теперь будет стыдно.

Бокуто смотрит на него с подозрением. (Видели когда-нибудь промокшую под дождём сову? Так вот погуглите. Скрестите с подозрительной совой. Профит).

— Тебе не стыдно.

— Но вкусняшки за мой счёт.

Бокуто светится. (А вот светящуюся сову не гуглите).

***

— Итак.

Бокуто ставит на столик (уже второй) опустевший стакан и выпрямляется. И косит в сторону полки с тамблерами (очень ограниченная серия, поспешите приобрести). Кажется, его здравый смысл цел ровно настолько, чтобы удержаться от покупки, но серьёзно страдать. Тецуро обещает себе: если гениальные планы Бокуто окажутся эффективными, он обязательно получит такой в подарок. (Зачем ему пятый экземпляр? Тецуро тоже не знает, но, наверное, для коллекции).

Помещение отлично украшено (Тецуро заплатил бы за умение так аккуратно развешивать шарики и гирлянды), улыбчивые баристы подрисовывают рядом с именами снежинки, а каверы на известные праздничные песни звучат довольно оригинально. Да и латте не подвёл. В уютном мирке Старбакса в принципе можно практически забыть о дождливой серости, сломавшей ему настроение. (Тецуро не слишком старый, виновата серость, молчите). Интересно, а Кенма сейчас вообще выходит на улицу без крайней необходимости?

И тут музыка прерывается короткой новостной сводкой.

— В Токио значительных изменений погоды в ближайшие недели на ожидается. Дожди по прогнозам синоптиков продлятся до января. Советуем не забывать зонты и выбирать непромокаемую обувь. Рекомендуем заблаговременно подыскать место, где можно отметить Рождество под крышей, или провести праздник дома, в кругу семьи.

Кажется, синхронные вздохи разносятся по всей кофейне. (Погода, наверное, недоумевает, почему она ведёт себя вполне обычно, а люди жалуются и хотят чуда в виде аномалий).

— Пошли искать самые оригинальные украшения этого года!

— Погода, Бокуто.

— Зонтик, Куроо!

— Ты в любом случае вытащишь меня силой? — уточняет он.

Бокуто кивает. И как ни в чём не бывало сообщает:

— Зонтика у меня, кстати, нет.

— Действительно думаешь, что мы поместимся под один? — Тецуро хмыкает. — Ты не маленький.

— Ты меня не пожалеешь?

— Только одну половину. Выбирай, какая тебе ценнее.

— Хорошо, — Бокуто на мгновение задумывается. — Левая.

— Раньше ты правшой был.

— Левое полушарие нужнее для математики. А если я не сдам тест, Акааши будет смотреть на меня этим пугающим укоризненным взглядом как минимум две недели! Выбор очевиден.

— И как я мог не догадаться.

Лучше бы, думается Тецуро, они уже начали обсуждать праздники. В противном случае и такими темпами он сам будет переживать по поводу математики. (С которой у него всё хорошо).

— Изоморфизм — это гомоморфизм, который является биекцией, — говорит своей соседке девушка за столиком неподалёку.

И Тецуро принимает отчаянное решение.

— Бежим отсюда. Куда угодно.

И они бесстрашно перебираются на улицу, где всё очень плохо. Тецуро всегда был хорошим человеком и всё-таки жалеет обе половины Бокуто.

— Вот теперь самое время сеанса у психолога.

— Твоё превращение в востребованного психолога сулило бы рост обращений к психиатрам.

Бокуто удивлённо вздёргивает брови. Тецуро переживает, не перегнул ли палку. Ещё локальной депрессии в их чуть более приятном, чем вся округа, ограниченном зонтом пространстве не хватало. Пути Бокуто, однако, неисповедимы, и он, к счастью, цепляется за уровень своей гипотетической популярности, а не за сарказм.

— Я не стал бы востребованным.

— Где же твоё самомнение?

— Только эксклюзивным!

— Чьим же? — интересуется зачем-то Тецуро.

— Твоим, конечно, — спокойно отвечает Бокуто. — И не забалтывай тут меня!

— Да я и не пытался…

Тецуро искренне не пытается, он не против раскрыть другу занимательные подробности своего душевного состояния, раз уж они кажутся такими любопытными. Всего лишь обстоятельства — такая очевидная иллюстрация выходит из неба. Да и комфортно поговорить с Бокуто ни о чём — как обычно, легко и свободно. Когда можно мозг пустить в режим рандомного генератора фраз и реакций — это их эксклюзивный способ отдохнуть.

Они идут, слишком стабильно касаясь друг друга плечами и ничего не предпринимая, и Тецуро от этого почему-то странно. Просто намокнуть не хочется. Просто плечо. Он рассказывает, наконец, не отвлекаясь на зовущие забыть о проблемах и не вдумываться краски, и Бокуто не отвлекается тоже — смотрит неожиданно серьёзно, будто от того, что он узнает, что-то реально зависит. Тецуро приятно сейчас не отшучиваться и не стыдно, подытоживая излишне пафосные слова про серость и забытую эйфорию, сказать нелепое, но такое тревожное.  
 _  
«Я взрослею, и мне не нравится»._

— Куроо, это грустно, — Бокуто поджимает губы. — Не надо так.

— Я бы с радостью, товарищ психолог. Что посоветуете? — невесело улыбается Тецуро. — Или мой случай неизлечим и надо смириться?

— Ты меня недооцениваешь.

Бокуто резко серьёзнеет.

— Тебе просто мало теперь чистой магии, улыбок и красивых штуковин для радости — ты слишком много раз всё это уже видел, — говорит он. — Надо найти что-то более конкретное и реальное. Осязаемое, но такое же дорогое, как воспоминания о рождественском чуде.

Тецуро замирает — хорошо, что улица не особо оживлённая и толпа не разносит их спешащим потоком. И как Бокуто умудрился сказать настолько правильно?

— И у тебя есть такое?

— Ну, — Бокуто почему-то отворит взгляд. — Возможно. Наверное, да. Ещё точно не решил.

— Храни свои секреты, — ухмыляется Тецуро. — И спасибо. Это было круто.

И молчание у них теперь немного неловкое — изредка прерывается, если указать пальцем на интересную ёлку.

— Может, например, тебе нужно начать с кем-то встречаться, — предлагает Бокуто, уставший от тишины.

— Это зачем?

— Праздничная романтика, все дела.

— Тебе кажется, вот так банально всё и должно быть? У всех Рождество парочками — значит, хорошая идея? — уточняет Тецуро.

Бокуто пожимает плечами.

— Мне кажется, было бы, ну, прикольно.

— Я всё равно не буду делать своей самоцелью найти кого-нибудь за неделю.

— Я и не предлагаю, — качает головой Бокуто. — Это неправильно.

Бокуто продолжает быть серьёзным. Тецуро, конечно, знает, что в нём не сто ничем не разбавленных процентов простоты и вечной положительной энергии, но немного жутковато становится. Как если бы вдруг правила игры изменились.

— Но, знаешь, я мог бы побыть твоей девушкой.

Тецуро делает вид, что оценивающе его оглядывает.

— Милая, мне кажется, Вы переборщили с протеином.

— Какой ты грубый!

И Бокуто снова смеётся как влюблённый во всю эту жизнь и тащит Тецуро фотографироваться к странному пятиметровому Санте.

***

— А это точно нормально?

Тецуро задаёт вопрос уже в десятый, кажется, раз — потому что и правда всё ещё не верится. _Просто Бокуто сказал ему несколько дней назад:_

_— Хочешь отметить Рождество вместе со мной?_

_— А твоя семья? — удивился тогда Тецуро, потому что Бокуто всегда нравилось праздновать с родственниками, и разлада у них вроде бы за последний год не случилось._

_— Их не будет в городе, отпуска взяли и поедут к бабушке к морю._

_— И ты не с ними?_

У Тецуро отношения с родителями не очень близкие, хоть и без конфликтов, поэтому его ничего не держит, и он, конечно же, не против компании — явно лучше изначального плана провести время за марафоном зимних эпизодов «Моего маленького пони». (Ходят слухи, в каждого, кто посмеётся над этой идеей, по случайности прилетит волейбольный мяч). Но эгоистичная радость — одно, а вот подозрения и непонимание поводов для такого решения — другое.

_— Я не захотел, — беззаботно ответил Бокуто. — Может быть, я не прав. Но на меня никто не обиделся, так что всё в порядке. Короче, последнее слово за тобой._

_— Я всегда за._

_Советы по улучшению настроения помогли несильно, и, может, хоть такой способ отметить спасёт день. В уныние с Бокуто рядом уж точно не впадёшь._

_— Вот и отлично! Будет здорово, обещаю._

_— Мог бы и не говорить._

_Ведь с Бокуто ему всегда здорово._

— Ты стоишь у меня на пороге с метровой плюшевой совой — неужели это мне? — констатирует Бокуто. — Всё более чем нормально!

Прохожие с интересом смотрели на Тецуро и эту чёртову сову, не влезавшую ни в один приличный пакет. Хорошо хоть дождь прошёл и не промочил «самый идиотский подарок на свете»(тм).

— Это тебе, — подтверждает Тецуро. — Держи.

— Она прекрасна, — Бокуто прижимает мягкую птицу к себе. — Недостаток только один: будет сложно обнять вас обоих сразу.

Но Бокуто, конечно, пытается — Тецуро немного тяжело дышать.

— Не за что, — сдавленно говорит он.

У них втроём (считая неодушевлённую сову) получается настоящая команда мечты. Пусть угощения совсем не праздничные и состоят на восемьдесят процентов из чипсов с неадекватными вкусами. Пусть смотрят они не бессмертную классику, а непонятную глупость из топа самых ужасных рождественских фильмов всех времён. Потом занятия становятся и того лучше: бой всё той же совой (она не пострадала), подведение итогов года в мемах и проведение беспрецедентной акции «прекрасный зимний фотошоп в онлайн-редакторе даром» для появившихся в соцсетях товарищей из волейбольных команд. Кенма лаконично благодарит, Акааши отправляет в ответ хмурого кота, Хината восхищается и просит научить, как сделать эльфа-Кагеяму, а Ойкава агрессивно громит диалог капсом — ему не понравилось перевоплощение в оленя. (Примечание от Ивайзуми, вероятно, отобравшего телефон, гласит, что это искусство).

Тецуро и правда чувствует себя счастливым — без всякой особенной магии. Как идеальный праздник, где не нужны особые поводы для улыбок и смеха. Время вообще летит незаметно — стрелки часов уже почти на полуночи, когда Бокуто поднимается за очередной бутылкой колы. И резко меняет траекторию, заинтересовавшись чем-то за окном.

— Куроо, там! — не может он подобрать слова. — Там! Смотри!

Бокуто вжимается носом в стекло только сильнее, а Тецуро, пусть и немного лениво, подходит посмотреть, что случилось.

— Ну и?

— Снег пошёл!

Тецуро смотрит Бокуто через плечо и не верит своим глазам: в свете фонаря медленно опускаются на землю самые настоящие снежинки. Вопреки всем правилам природы и прогнозам погоды.

— Куроо, ты ведь тоже это видишь, да?

— Вселенная, какого чёрта?! — восклицает тот.

Бокуто хватает его за руку и наспех, даже не подумав накинуть куртку, тащит из квартиры, вниз по ступеням, на улицу, повторяя тихо «офигеть», «неужели» и «вот это да». Они вылетают с разбега на дорожку и подставляют лица снегу, всё ещё совершенно реальному, хоть и слабому.

— А власти сейчас, наверное, в панике из-за возможных катаклизмов, — усмехается Тецуро.

— Такую власть надо свергать, — Бокуто фыркает.

У него на лице умиротворение и счастье и сверкают блики. Думается невольно — красивый.

— С Рождеством, Куроо.

Бокуто опускает ему голову на плечо и так и замирает, слушая взрывы отдалённых фейерверков.

— И тебя.

В квартиру они возвращаются уже в следующем дне и, снова устроившись на диване, разглядывают, хорошо ли получился снег на фотографиях. (Нет, они тёмные и смазанные, как страшные тени — Бокуто нужен нормальный телефон).

— Вышло отлично, я считаю, — замечает Тецуро. — В смысле, наше Рождество.

— Есть ещё один пункт плана.

Звучало бы нелепой интригой, за которой последует какая-нибудь глупость, вот только вид у Бокуто опять неожиданно серьёзный — как в тот день с психологией и Старбаксом.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что не уверен, нашёл ли весомый повод для праздничной радости?

Тецуро кивает.

— Так вот я солгал — самую малость, — начинает Бокуто. — А ещё был прав кое в чём. Отмечать с человеком, в которого влюбился, правда особенно прикольно — даже если ему забыл об этом сообщить. В смысле, не забыл, просто хотел сделать это в красивый момент. Было очень тяжело ждать!

Тецуро снова кивает, а потом до него доходит смысл сказанного. Но отреагировать он не успевает.

— Ты мне нравишься, Куроо.

Иронично, но он, честно говоря, понятия не имеет, что отвечать в таких ситуациях, чтобы не было ни глупо, ни слишком радикально.

— Узнал, согласен.

— А можно без мемов всё-таки? — почти обиженно уточняет Бокуто.

В других обстоятельствах, в другой атмосфере Тецуро наверняка долго обдумывал бы это — что-то анализировал для себя, решал и оценивал. Но сейчас всё правильно и легко — не зря Рождество считают праздником влюблённых. К тому же Бокуто смотрит на него одновременно выжидающе и недоверчиво, и долго этот взгляд терпеть просто нельзя.

— Ты мне тоже, — улыбается Тецуро и лохматит ему волосы — на пальцах остаются капли снежинок. — И я хочу отметить с тобой Рождество ещё много раз.

Желательно, без предварительных экзистенциальных кризисов.


End file.
